


【勋兴】《星河漫漫》4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《星河漫漫》4

星河漫漫

文/夏序清和草未歇

4

上楼的时候，张艺兴轻手轻脚的，甚至连楼道里任何一盏昏暗的声控灯都没有惊动。  
一进门，奶奶还在她自己房间里，不知道是睡了还是在看央视的节目。  
张艺兴走到餐厅，打开蛋糕盒子之后，先拿出来一半，将另一半放在冰箱里，留给奶奶。

回到房间坐下，用叉子叉了一块放到嘴里，芝士味很重，丝丝滑滑的顺着喉咙往下滑。

张艺兴起身从玻璃望下去，看到吴世勋还杵在原地不走。他抓起手机发了条微信过去：  
【我已经到家了，快回去吧。】  
他从楼上看到吴世勋掏出手机，回复的很快：  
【要想我。】  
三个字击得张艺兴身子颤了颤，咬紧了下唇，下意识往楼下看了一眼：【知道了。】

张艺兴转了个身，把蛋糕放在窗台上，对着吴世勋刚刚离开的方向。吃得很慢，入口以后，蛋糕饼芯还有一些冷藏过的凉意。  
张艺兴咬着叉子想，吴世勋长得好高啊，还有，脸怎么能那么小。  
再往下看的时候，已经看不到吴世勋的身影了，单手撑着头，张艺兴愣了声，叉子还在嘴上，这蛋糕真的是挺好吃的。

喜欢吗？  
好像真的开始喜欢了。

“你们在一起了吗？”难得一大早金钟仁起床的时候，看到吴世勋已经在客厅了，面前放了瓶喝了一半的冰水。  
吴世勋连眼睛都没抬，摇了摇头。  
金钟仁从冰箱里拿出一盒酸奶，打开默默喝了两口。  
手机插在兜里，走到吴世勋跟前的时候， 他才把酸奶放下，手机掏了出来，“干爹让咱们明天回去吃饭，丽姐生日。”  
吴世勋哦了一声，看着金钟仁走到厨房里去才突然又开口，“给丽姐买什么呀？”

金钟仁没回答他，取而代之的是开燃气灶的声音。吴世勋猜，大概是在煎蛋吧。  
他从桌子上拿起手机，发了条短信给张艺兴：  
【下午有课吗？】

“最近不太平，别惹他老人家生气，一定记得去。”金钟仁端着盘子出来的时候，嘴里还在嘟囔。  
吴世勋撇嘴，“知道了。”

“所以，你有想法吗？”张艺兴和吴世勋并排走在林荫道上的时候，出声询问。  
吴世勋垂着头认真想，鞋子和包包吗？他不清楚丽姐的喜好。  
送首饰吗？太贵了，而且也觉得有些暧昧。  
说起来，他倒真不知道女人喜欢些什么东西。  
张艺兴半晌听不到吴世勋说话，不过他心里又别的心思。  
说起来这还算是他和吴世勋第一次在白天的“约会”吧，虽然是出来给别人买礼物。

手突然被吴世勋牵起来，听到吴世勋在他耳边说，“不知道，帮我想想？”  
温热的气息让张艺兴半边身子都麻了一样，红着脸推了吴世勋一把，“自己想。”

“诶，我从前读书的时候没送过女生东西，后来就更没有了。”吴世勋拖着张艺兴的手，说着还不忘摇了摇。  
张艺兴嘁了一声，“就当是给妈妈送呗。”  
吴世勋不说话了。

早熟的孩子都善于察言观色，看到吴世勋这个反应张艺兴也噤了声。  
“我没妈。”吴世勋说得云淡风轻，听得张艺兴心里一抽。  
就差抽自己一下了。  
手在吴世勋手中，被握得更紧，“我说真的，我就是我干爹养大的。”  
张艺兴默默的听着，任由吴世勋牵着自己，“什么都不懂的时候，我干爹从福利院把我领回去的，哦，还有金钟仁。不过既然什么都不懂，我感觉更像是被他从大街上捡的。”  
起码，他干爹也不像是个太会走合法程序的人。

张艺兴小心的哦了一声，“那你干爹是个好人。”  
吴世勋噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我是要感谢他能给我的这些。不过好人嘛，他才不是。”

握着张艺兴温软的小手时，吴世勋思绪突然也柔软起来。  
只不过真要回忆往昔，着实没有太多温馨时光。  
他干爹叫吴虎，人如其名。  
吴世勋小时候没什么感觉，唯一觉得奇怪的不过是，吴虎身边的女人常换常新，而且永远年轻。  
再懂点事了，就会和金钟仁一起琢磨了，知道他干爹不是什么善茬。  
不过也是，本来就没瞒着他们。大概从前缺德事干太多了伤了阴鸷，一直没有个一儿半女。  
领养了这两个儿子，算是解个闷儿。

那时候吴虎还亲自开舞厅，现在都没有那种店了。他和金钟仁常坐在吧台后面写作业。  
这还是因为吴虎说，学起码得上一上，现在出来混也得识文断字的。  
也不知道是不是环境使然，在学校的时候两兄弟就是一对小霸王。天天四处跟人打架，叫家长么，永远见不到人影。

“要不送丽姐一个胸针吧。”张艺兴摇了摇吴世勋的手，把吴世勋从回忆里拉了回来。  
吴世勋笑着点点头，“好，去看看。”

张艺兴先一步推开了一家小店的门，今天天气不坏，阳光穿过树影打在张艺兴的身上。斑斑驳驳的，有些光斑漏在他的脸上。在吴世勋看来，连张艺兴脸上的细小绒毛都清晰可见。  
有时也纳罕，怎么能有人这么轻易就击中自己内心的柔软。  
他看着张艺兴的时候，总是有极力忍住去摸摸他头顶的冲动。

张艺兴倚在货柜上看的仔细，吴世勋顺着张艺兴的目光看。  
有一件张艺兴的目光来回了好几遍，吴世勋指了指，“我们看看这个吧。”  
是枚珍珠胸针，托底做了精致的造型，吴世勋看了两眼倒也觉得张艺兴目光是挺毒的，丽姐戴上肯定好看。  
“你选中这个，就这个吧。”吴世勋轻轻把胸针放在张艺兴手上。  
“不多看看了吗？”张艺兴也把胸针拿到眼前，自己也又仔细看了几眼。  
吴世勋坏笑，“我知道你眼光是好的。”  
店员在一旁干等着，张艺兴飞快的瞥了那人一眼，把胸针递回去，“那我们就要这枚了。”

转过身的时候，他低声对吴世勋说，“我们一人付一半的钱吧。”  
吴世勋挑眉，“嗯？”  
张艺兴有些局促，握住下襟，“我知道我挑的有点贵，你要打肿脸充胖子我过意不去。”  
吴世勋捏了一把张艺兴的脸，哭笑不得，“整天心思倒是多的。”

出来的时候，吴世勋一手拎着袋子，一手牵着张艺兴。最近两年他个子蹿得飞快，只是还不够壮实。  
他看着张艺兴耷拉着头，忍不住出声，“大不了你再多等些日子咯～”  
张艺兴抬头看吴世勋，“等什么呀？”  
吴世勋撇嘴，“我要买的摩托，用来载你啊。”  
张艺兴用鼻子哼了一声，“都说了不坐你后座了。”  
吴世勋哎哟一声，“等我买车吧，那你等的时间得更久了。”  
张艺兴作势要打吴世勋，吴世勋也不躲，任由张艺兴搡自己两下。  
两个人都笑了，张艺兴撑着腰，吴世勋过来帮他顺了顺背。  
“我爸和我妈都走了。”吴世勋冷不丁听到张艺兴冒出来这么一句。  
他没有接话，张艺兴顿了顿，“其实我也记不清了，走得太早，直到现在，我的记忆也模糊了。我奶奶给我看照片的时候，我都会恍惚一下子，哦，这就是我的爸爸妈妈吗？”  
说完张艺兴笑了，吴世勋却没跟着笑。  
张艺兴轻轻握住吴世勋的手，“不过在学校被欺负的时候就总是在被提醒啦，他们都要说我是个野孩子。”

吴世勋就像喉咙里梗了什么东西一样，咽不下又吐不出。  
说真的，一直以来他着实不是个很好的安慰者。  
只是站在这里，看着刚刚还在阳光下露出甜甜笑容的张艺兴，突然有了个念头，要是能回到过去，陪着张艺兴长大就好了。  
起码一定会把欺负他的人都揍趴下。

吴世勋把张艺兴的手握在手里，他知道自己的语气有点怪，闷闷的，“以后谁都不能再欺负你啦。”

吴世勋没迟到，金钟仁倒是挺意外的。  
说实话从小到大，比较怕吴虎的人明明是自己。  
吴世勋是年纪小一点的，干了什么坏事却总是他出来顶包。被吴虎训了也不怕，反正就那么一副你拿我怎样的样子。  
是寻常大人最头疼的，却是吴虎喜欢的。

以往丽姐过生日他们也过来，走个过场热闹热闹。这几年丽姐在吴虎心里的地位越来越高，生日宴也就越来越像那么回事儿了。

“买什么好东西了？”金钟仁忍不住揶揄。  
吴世勋晃了晃袋子，“反正你猜不到。”  
金钟仁嘁了一声，两人现在还在外面，不想先进去。金钟仁掏出来一根烟叼在嘴上，然后把烟盒递给了吴世勋。  
“打火机。”吴世勋还回烟盒的时候，又伸出了手。  
金钟仁白了他一眼，“抽烟不带火，怎样？谈了个恋爱就真的成菩萨了。”  
吴世勋从金钟仁手里接过打火机，背过身去点烟。站在台阶上，有点风，他用一边手挡着。  
金钟仁单手插袋，“以前以为你不喜欢这一款的。”  
吴世勋吐了口烟，“少放屁。”  
金钟仁对吴世勋的反应嗤之以鼻，“店里也来过不少学生呢。”  
吴世勋夹着烟望定金钟仁，“大多数不是被你睡过吗？”  
金钟仁咂嘴，“敢情是为了这啊。”  
吴世勋伸手搂住金钟仁的肩，两个人并排站在一起，“哥你是不是缺根筋，我喜欢的是他，又不是喜欢学生。”  
金钟仁瞥了吴世勋一眼，“得了，反正今晚可别在干爹面前提这茬，他还指着你传宗接代呢。”  
吴世勋把金钟仁放开，猛吸了一口，然后把烟头弹了出去。没有摁灭，因此滑出一道橘红色的抛物线。落地的时候，似乎还看到了点燃的烟丝在地上滚了几滚。  
“传宗接代么？我只求他没有把我给哪个大佬塞去做上门女婿的心思。”吴世勋抬腿往里走，把金钟仁甩在了后面。

酒还没喝两圈，吴世勋就好像醉了。  
在旁边的金钟仁看来，眼圈都红了。  
丽姐今天高兴，在吴虎边上笑吟吟的，“小勋啊，现在在夜店看场子啦，要多练练酒量的。”  
吴世勋趴在桌子上摆手，金钟仁倒了杯茶放在吴世勋面前。  
吴虎揽住丽姐，“你丽姐说得对，你们俩大了，也多些历练，将来我死了，手下这些东西给你们得能管的好…”  
还没说完，就被丽姐掐了一把，“人家过生日呢，就满嘴死啊活的。”  
吴虎现在年龄大了些，耳根子也软了，一听丽姐不高兴了立马跟着赔笑脸。

丽姐抿了口茶，看向金钟仁，“阿仁，我好久没过来，最近没抓到偷偷卖粉的吧？”  
金钟仁摇头，“有我们两在，外面那些不上道的小瘪三咱不可能把他们放进来。”  
丽姐点头，“是这样的。”  
金钟仁松了口气，才又拿起茶杯，丽姐就转向吴世勋了，“小勋最近忙什么呢？是不是谈恋爱了啊？”  
吴世勋没说什么，吴虎的眼睛倒眯起来了。  
丽姐对着吴虎粲然一笑，“小勋送我的胸针你没看到吧？我猜是女朋友挑的。”  
两人目光一起望向吴世勋，却见吴世勋耸了耸肩，“别看我，还没追到呢。”

筷子重重放下的声音，吴虎啐了一声，“小兔崽子你别没个轻重的。”  
吴世勋对着吴虎，一贯的做法就是像现在这样，不理会更不解释，装聋作哑。倒是旁边的金钟仁一直给他使眼色，他才想起今天还是丽姐生日呢，起码别和吴虎不欢而散才好。  
于是吴世勋举起酒杯，走到吴虎跟前，“知道了，干爹。”

tbc.


End file.
